lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Michelle Trachtenberg
Michelle Trachtenberg is the daughter of Kate Lovie , and Frank Trachtenberg II. making her a member of the Lovie Family. She has been constantly overshadowed by her older sister Kristen Trachtenburg over the course of her life, and this has led to her and Kristen having an extremely strained relationship. Seth Green would come to marry Michelle Trachtenberg and the two would at first be relatively happy but this relationship became strained due to the discovery of Michelle having affairs which caused Seth to engage in his own affairs but despite this private truth they remain happy in public. Michelle Trachtenberg, and Seth Green have two children in the form of Wilhem, and Ashley Green of which both are young at the time of Westros and living in Lucerne with their mother. Michelle Trachtenburg gains her major role in the storyline during her POV Role in the story A Green River Bleeds which details her life, and expanding role within the Kingdom, and most importantly to her House Lovie. Following the arrival of the raven by declaring the victory of William Lovie III. at the Battle of Tree Hill it would be Bill Lovie that would recall his niece Michelle Trachtenberg to the Sky Towers and would take out all of his anger on the poor depressed young girl, and following his attack of Michelle he would exile her to Whitehaven Castle and reveal this to no one outside of his closest confidants. During the Rise of Lucerne she was chosen by her cousin as the girl that they would have marry Seth Green the son and heir of the Riverlands powerbroker Fadin Green, and this caused a lot of suprise amongst the leadership of Lucerne, but William ignored this and moved forward on this plan. She would accompany Eddard Starke into the Riverlands during the negotiations and her presentation to Lord Fadin Green was seen as very important and she did everything she could to make sure she was seen as the perfect person to become the Lords daughter. Her success and accepatance into House Green would allow her to repair all the damage that had been done to her reputation throughout the years, and she grew happy for the first time in many years. With the arrangement moving forward she would be greeted by Steve Lane of whom wanted her back, but discovered that despite still loving him she was not willing to derail the diplomacy of her cousin and for this reason sent him away and told Marcel Lovie to make sure that he didn't return. Her wedding would seal the final straw for the fall of the Riverlands, and she would move to Seagard where she became the princess of Seagard and the wife of Seth Green. A year after the marriage she became pregnant with his child, and after a healthy delivery she would give birth to a healthy baby girl. Her role as mother became her primary role as Seth Green following impregnating her again would leave for Westbridge with much of the army of House Green leaving her alone in Seagard with noone but her handmaiden's to keep her company. As Seth Green became embroiled in the fighting in Westbridge she became rather lonely in Seagard, and came to leave Seagard after the birth of her son and stayed in Lucerne with her family. Returning to Lucerne she was hounded by Steve Lane of whom was able to convinse her that he was sorry for everything that had happened and wanted her desperatly. Giving into his advances the two would become once again intimate and this time she went to her cousin William before anything had happened, and realizing that if he was logical he was bound to have her imprisoned for causing the possible failure of a large union in the Riverlands, but William`s love for his cousin caused him to instead direct her to hatch a plot to have her husband killed so that her son would be the heir to House Green and she would be acting regent, and after some time she could be married to Steve Lane in the actual marriage she wanted. Characteristics Michelle Trachtenburg has never felt much love in her life. She and her sister competed constantly and the relationship itself wasn't one of warmth. Her parents were very busy, and this led to her being alone a lot of the time. This has led her to constantly search for someone to care about her, and in this way she has become a girl with a rather negative reputation amongst the girls of her age, and even some of the older noblewomen after she engaged in a scandelous relationship with a number of Nobleman. This behavior has caused her to be rather disrespected amonst the members of House Lovie, and has pushed her nearly out of the family. History Early History Michelle Trachtenburg was born the youngest child of Kate Lovie, and Frank Trachtenburg making her an important member of the Lovie Family through the House Trachtenberg branch of the family. During her youth she was constantly compared to her older sister Kristen, and this led to a lot of disputes between the two that always seemed to be blamed on Michelle. Michelle Trachtenburg due to this has never felt much love in her life from her closest family members, as due to the previous notes she and her sister competed constantly and the relationship itself wasn't one of warmth. Her parents were very busy, and this led to her being alone a lot of the time, of which eventually somewhat ended when she was sent to the Lucernian Academy a few years after her older sister. This isolation from her home with the Trachtenbergs and searching for a relationship with the Lovie branch of her family has led her to constantly search for someone to care about her, and in this way she has become a girl with a rather negative reputation among the girls of her age, and even some of the older noblewomen after she engaged in a scandalous relationship with a number of Nobleman. Watching her older cousin William Lovie III. engage in numerous romantic affairs with other nobles she came to believe in her naievity that she could do the same and gain his respect, but discovered to her horror that this would have far more consequences as a girl then it did for prince William. Happiness, and Sadness Michelle became romantically linked to Steve Lane after the two spent time together riding horses due to the fact that Michelle Trachtenberg was sent to the House Lovie estate to spend sometime away from the constant rumors and verbal attacks from the other girls of her age. She accompanied her cousin Marcel Lovie II. to the estate where he was going to be staying for a time while he learned the arts of mounted combat from House Lane's primarch John Lane. When she arrived at the estate she came to be very bored, and the only thing she could find to do was ride the horses, and it was riding these horses that got her to know John Lane the Patriarch of House Lane, and his son Steve Lane. She grew close to Steve Lane of whom was a lover of the horses, and taught her everything he could about riding and caring for the horses, and from the innocence this relationship grew into a romantic one, and they begin to become intimate and this became one of the best times of Michelle's life. This happy time was interrupted when Skarloc Mannover arrived in the House Lovie estate to meet with Marcel Lovie when he happened to see Michelle Trachtenberg. Skarloc had been one of the nobles that had been using Michelle Trachtenberg sexually back in Lucerne and he threatened her relationship with Steve Lane unless she slept with him again. She didn't want to but she didn't want to lose Steven so she did anyway. Following this she hoped everything would go back to normal, and for a time it did with her and Steve continuing their relationship but it was interrupted again when Steve joined House Lane in the Journey. During his departure her whereabouts became common knowledge after Skarloc Mannover told some of his friends about her being in the estate. Many nobles came to the estate trying to get her to do the same things she had done in the past, but she turned them away until the coming of Maron Scorpian of whom beat her quite badly and then had his way with her, before making her understand that she was a whore worth nothing. With this in her mind and no steve to protect her she became exactly what they wanted her to be. When Steve returned he became aware of what she had done while he was gone, and he refused to see her anymore leading to her being more alone then ever. Marcel Lovie learned of all this and thus it spread throughout House Lovie what she had been doing, and she lost herself in her own family leading to her being exiled by Bill Lovie shortly before the return of the army of William Lovie III. Family Members Michelle Trachtenburg.jpg|Michelle Trachtenburg - Sister|link=Michelle Trachtenberg Bill Lovie.jpg|Bill Lovie - Uncle|link=Bill Lovie Lisa Tyrell'.jpg|Lisa Tyrell - Aunt|link=Lisa Tyrell Alice Lovie7.jpg|Alice Lovie - Cousin|link=Alice Lovie Sean Lovie - New.jpg|Sean Lovie - Cousin|link=Sean Lovie Emma Bell1.jpg|Emma Bell - Cousin|link=Emma Bell Hanah Bell.jpg|Hanna Bell - Cousin|link=Hanah Bell Kristen Bell 19.jpg|Kristen Trachtenburg - Cousin|link=Kristen Trachtenberg 67567-catherine-bell-the-good-witch-promos-034-122.jpg|Catherine Bell - Aunt|link=Catherine Bell Sophia Lovie Cover.jpg|Sophia Lovie - Cousin Marcel Lovie1.jpg|Marcel Lovie - Cousin|link=Marcel Lovie II. Relationships Steve Lane See Also : Steve Lane : "I never forgot the beaty of her smile. I never forgot the soft touch of her hand on my face when she wanted me to know she cared. I never forgot the love that fills my heart when I think of her. I just wish I could forget what she did to me." : -Steve Lane Steve Lane and Michelle Trachtenberg would come to meet eachother when she was sent to the House Lovie estate to get away from all her problems in Lucerne Hold. While there the two would bond over their similar interestes and fall in love. Their relationship was a strong one that lasted for nearly a year before it ended when he left for The Journey and she was menipulated into having sexual relationships (they were basically a forced consentual rape) with many nobles. When he discovered this he was so hurt that he ignored the fact that he still loved her and said he no longer wanted to see her. He continued to love her, and she continued to love him, but they seperated and she returned to Lucerne after exhausting all the things she could think of to try and get him back. During the Invasion of Westbridge he met her in Riverrun and the two would sleep together again, and this was while she was engaged to Seth Green, and she finds out she is pregnant at the end of the comic Darkness of Kul Tiras and she knows that the child is Steve's but she is forced by Marcel Lovie to keep that a secret. She tells Steve though despite what she was told to do, and this causes him to rethink how much he loves her, and he eventually decides to fight for her to the detriment of the diplomatic situation with House Green. Seth Green See Also : Seth Green Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Princess of Lucerne Category:House Lovie Category:Human Category:POV Character